being different
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: My name is katie and i am not like your average girl i am different, but being different is good. I came to santa carla running away from my mistakes and thats when i met davids sister and the lost boys. And now i have found were i belong.
1. letting you in

right i seem to write lots of storys then get stuck so i think am going to need help with this so am open to ideas and all that. Also you may find that there is alot of spelling mistakes i will try to fix them but i say theres no hope for me when it comes to spelling. i do not own the lost boys even though i wish i did but i dont. on with the story :)

chapter one- letting you in

My names katie and am going to tell you the story of how i met the lost boys and how i fell in love with one of them. But before i can say which one i need to start from the beging and that means you need to know my past. You see my life isnt perfect but the dissions i made i did for a reason i always new i was different from other kids and so did my perants there was no escaping the truth with me.

The roar of the engine made me smile. Along the long and darkened road i drove, feeling free from every one, a felling i hadnt had in such a long time. it had been a long time since i had done somthing different somthing that made me happy, i almost forgot what it was like to feel like this.

The wind stung my my face as my blonde hair spraded around, as i took the corner sharp with my bike. The stars twinkled in the night sky and helped me along my way in the darkness of the night. I was glad i decided to get away i dint feel any emotions when it came to them, but now i had gotten free it felt so good i felt so alvie and wanting to see every thing in a new way and not just darkness like they had taught me, and that was what i was going to do.

**(flash back)**

I made my way into the kitchen were i saw my step dad, he looked up from his half empty glass and stared at me with a disapointed his glass and paper down he stood up and pushed passed me leaving me in the kitchen alone, with maddie our house keeper. I sighed and walked over to the table were he once sat and took a seat, i looked up to see maddie stearing at me with a welcoming smile on her face. You see maddie was like a mother to me as my mother thorght that i was a freak but maddie dint, she always say's to me when she looks at me she can see a bright, pretty girl who has so much to offer but people just dont want to listen. Maddie was a short rounded woman who had dark brown eyes and sholder length hair, she always wore a smil upon her face and it seemed to brighten my day when i saw her.

"So then katie what will you be having for breakfast today", she said in her london accent.

"Am not really hungry, i think il just have an apple and then go to drawing, if you dont mind"

"Of course i dont my dear, but you will be having a proper supper, dont want you getting ill."

I nodded and gave her a hug, i was proud to say she was my mum even though she wasnt. I grabbed the redest apple out of the bowel and then darted up the wodden spiral stair case and back to my bed room.

It was a bright sunny wednesday morning, my brother was at school and my mother at the hair dressers, as for my real dad i dont know, you see when i was six and he saw how different i was to the others he couldn't stand it so he took off, my mother would of left me on the streets to die if it wasnt for maddie begging her to keep me.

I sighed as i thorght once more of people who dint want me, it wasnt becasue i was ugly i was far from it. i had long blonde hair that shaped round my face, my fringe covered the left side of my face but ocsionaly got sweapt back, i had weird coloured eyes they seemed to go from an amazing midnight blue, to purple and then to black, they was always changing. Am not very tall only 5'4, and am quite skinny, but my skin is pale colour you could say it looks white. i would love to have a tan but the problem is when i go near the sun my skin starts to itch and burn iv never stayed in it long enough to see if oat else happens i dont think i want to. then theres the fact that i dont eat, it seems i have no intrest when it comes to food infact if you ask me i can't really tast it, but the thing that really made me different from the rest was the fact that i seemed to cause bad luck where ever i went. It seemed when i got angry things used to brake around me they would only be small things like cups and that but as i got older it turned into windows and bigger things that broke. We never had pets becasue when i was sad things around me used to die, like my brothers dog benny i was playing with him and then i hurt myself and started to cry and before i knew it the dog just died, flowers always drooped around me and didnt stay fresh for long. As time has gone on i have learnt to control my emotions so nothing bad can happen near me, but it does take alot of work, so you see am not excacly normal and thats why am not wanted, but iv learnt to live with it.

I sat down on my bed about to draw when a wave of sleep took over me and before i knew it i was fast out.

**xxxxxxx six hours later xxxxxxxxx**

There i woke for the second time today and just like this morning i made my way back down the stairs to see the family that didn't want brother was sat on the couch watching t.v, he still had his red school uniform on, i followed the sound of my mother humming to see her baking what seemed to be a pie of some kind.

"Mum can i ask somthing"

she turned and faced me "what!"

"I was wondering if i could go out"

"Ha you think i will let you go out, you are a freak!, i dont want people knowing about you and how you are different, could you imagin what people would say about us"

"But mum i can control it, nobody will know i promis"

"Iv told you know, why cant you get it in your head, you will never leave the house while you are differnt"

Tease started to well in my eyes, breathing in slow and deep they soon diapered leaving anger in its place. _how dare she call me, i am grate, i am unqiue, i am stronger then her, she should quiver when she see's me,_ all those thorghts ran through my head repeating themselfs getting louder and louder each time. the pan that was on the hob started to bubble, steaming hot water erupted from the pan, the door flung open brining in a violent wind, my mother looked up in shock.

"STOP IT , STOP IT NOW", she bellowed at me, but i couldnt stop i was just so angry.

A battle cry came out of her mouth before she lunged at me with the sharpened knife, that she had picked up. There we struggled, pinning each other up against the walls, the wind howling all around us, the windows shatereing with every push. Maddie, tom and my step dad all burst into the room and joind in, the chaos getting worse. Tom pulling at mum, my step dad pulling at me and maddie trying to prise the knife from my mothers hand.

It all happened in a blur one minute maddie was stood up struggling with my mother, then she was on the floor gasping for air as the knife was inbeded deep within her the scarlet red began to make a pool, i let of a cry of pain, every thing turned to silence, as i sunck to my knees next to maddie.

"I'm so sorry, i never wanted this to happen", i walled into her hair.

"I know you didn't my dear, dont worry every things going to be just fine", maddie said as she gasped in breath.

Tease slidding down my cheecks, my eyes were now black. A sudden thud to the ground caused me to prise my eyes away from maddies chocolate brown. There my mother was with thick black tears running from her eyes, another thud my step father joined and then lastly tom. All three of them with the black tears stained down there face and each on gasping for life which i was taking frok them. All i had to do was stop crying and then they would live, it was so simple, but the problem was why should they live when they had taken the only thing that mattered to me, and thats why i decide to keep crying. As maddie took in her last breath she whispered somthing just so i could hear _"i love you", _and thats what made me cry the most not becasue she was dying but becasue she was the only person to ever say those words to me and i would never be able to hear them again, it hurt so much knowing that. That saying you never know what you've got untill its gone ran through my head becasue i uderstood it so well.

The orange glow of the sun disapered behind the cloud's and darkness took over. I ran up to my room and grabbed my duffle bag, there i routed through my wardrobe putting in my vest tops, hoddies, skinny jeans, leggins and shorts all into the bag, then i grabbed my high tops and ballet shoes. Going over to my dressing table i chucked my make up and pefume into the bag then zipped it up. Slipping on my leather jacket over my pale blue crop top, i went to the garage where toms bike was. I started the bike up and pulled awy from the house but not before pulling out a match and chucking it in the garage.

**(end of flashback) **

And that is what happened and what lead me now to be driving in the night towards santa carla, murder capital of the world and my new home.

so then people what did you think, i know it needs a bit of work but i hope you like it so please review. :) xxx

chapter two-new start new people


	2. chapter two:new start new people

right i seem to write lots of storys then get stuck so i think am going to need help with this so am open to ideas and all that. Also you may find that there is alot of spelling mistakes i will try to fix them but i say theres no hope for me when it comes to spelling. i do not own the lost boys even though i wish i did but i dont. on with the story :)

**chapter two-new start new people**

Finaly i had made it to santa carla but before i can enjoy my self i had to find some were to live. There i was driving around looking for some were to live for now, as i drove abit more i noticed a sign in one of the homes window it read _"bed to let", _it seemed like it was my only option. I got off my bike and went to the frount door and knocked, there i stood for a few minutes until a young guy came to the door.

"How can i help you" he said eyeing me up and down.

"I saw you have a bed to let, is it still avalible"

"Sure it is do you want it, its only $25 a week and its got a bed and every thing"

It didnt seem right it being so cheep but with me having no were to stay it had to do.

"Yeah i would"

"Grate, come in and see your new room"

Putting my bag over my shoulder, i went into the house. It stunk of pot and lots of other smells which i want sure off. There was a shabby couch that a man was sat on.

"Hey dom who's the bird", the guy said who had no top on.

"This mat, my friend is our new room mate", dom said with a smile

"Hey sweet thing whats your name" mat said while walking over.

"My names Katie, nice to meet you", i smiled at him

"Well katie your going to like it here with us, isnt she dom" he said turning and smiling to dom, who also had a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah you are, now let me show you your room"

We made our way up the stairs and along a small hallway, my room was the door at the end. when i walked into the room it shocked me, it had to be the cheapest pile of shit ever, there was a single bed shoved in the corner and then a wardrope across from it. I turned to dom and handed him the money for the room, it might be horrible but it would have to do.

I went back down stairs to see dom and mat laid on the floor, both with a joint in there hand and a can in the other.

"Hey guys am going to go out, il be back later"

"Sure thing doll" matt said

"Come back soon" dom said

Leaving my bike in frount of the house i set off walking i didn't know were i was going but thats when i saw the bright lights and the sound of laughter, i followed the sound until i reach some wooden steps and a sign saying boardwalk. Making my way up the steps i noticed all different sorts of people all young and ull off life, each was different and unique in there own way, it brought a smile to my face.

I continued walking around, i wasnt paying attention to much until i walked into someone knocking us both to the ground with a thud. I sat up to see i had knocked over some girl who had short pixie cut platnum hair and peircing blue eyes. Standing up i helped her to her feet to.

"Sorry about that i wasnt looking were i was going"

"Its okay, hey are you new round here"

"Umm yeah i am, how do you know"

"When you've lived round here for so long, you know who's knew and who isnt"

"Oh right, well my name is katie"

"Nice to meet you katie, my name is cleo, do you want to hang out with me"

"Sure, that would be grate"

xxxxx1 hour later xxxxxxxx

There me and cleo were walking down the boardwalk laughing our heads of, people would of thorght that we had known each other years instead of hours, but there we were having fun.

"Hey were are you staying tonight"

"Am renting out a room"

"Well do you want to stay a mine tonight, am sure my brothers wont mind and star will share her bed with you"

"If you dont mind, it would be grate"

"Come on, the boys and star are probs already there", cleo said as she lead me to her bike that was parked up against the railings.

Cleo got on and i got behind then we drove of towards her's. But when she pulled up it was infrount of a cave and not a house.

"Umm cleo why are we stopping at a cave", i said confused

"Where at a cave because this is were i and my brothers live"

"Oh all right then", it seemed odd that this is were she lived but who was i to judge odd when infact i was odd myself.

Following cleo down the wooden steps, i was in the mouth of the cave. It wasn't like anthing i expected instead of being dark, cold and boring, it was far from it. As we walked further in a gypsy looking girl apeared from behind the curtain. She had long brown curly hair and deep brown eyes, she wore a purple long skirt that had bells around the waist and a plain white top.

"Star this is katie, katie star"

"Hi", i said with a small wave

She smiled "nice to meet you"

"Star were's david and the boys", cleo said cutting in.

"David went out with paul and dwanye, marko stayed behind though he said he didn't want to go", as she said david's name i senced a sadness take over her.

"Okay thanks star"

"Well am going to leave you in star's capable hands, while i go out and look for my brother"

Before i could could say anthing she was already leaving the cave and me behind. I turned back to star and smiled, she smiled back, then linked arms with me and took me to the bed were we sat and started to talk.

"So what brings you to santa carla"

"Family problems, i just needed to get away"

"I understand, well your welcome to spend the night with us if you want, you can share a bed with me i don't mind"

"Thanks star that would be really nice"

"Its weird having someone to talk to, cleo dosen't like me so she dosen't speak to me"

"Why dosen't she like you"

"I went out with david, but then i didn't like certain thing's he did so i would refuse, and i gusse cleo dosen't agree with me refusing"

"Yeah well you always have me to talk to"

"Cheers katie," star was about to say somthing else but she stopped and turned her head to the side.

Standing there witha pigion on his shoulder was a small guy, he had curly blonde hair which was styled in a mullet, he wore the most amazing jacket that was covered in patches but the thing that caught my attention the most was the chesheier cat grin which was plastered across his face.

"Hey star who's the girl"

Star looked from him to me and then back to him, just like before i senced fear take over her, it was as if she was scared of him but why.

"This is katie, cleo brought her here"

"Nice to meet you katie, i am Marko,hope star isnt boring you like she dose every one else"

"Nice to meet you to and no she isnt"

"Wow its a mirical"

"Whats a mircal, marko"

There stood behind marko was cleo and three other boys. I could tell who david was straight away, he also had platnum blonde hair like cleo and the same pircing eyes. The other two, one had wild blonde hair that was like a main, he seemed as if he was a twisted sister wann be, the other boy was the only one to have brown hair, he was tall and tanned and reminded me of a native american.

"The mirical is david, is that star isnt boring katie here"

walking past marko david came to stand in frount of me.

"Well that is a mirical", he said with a grin, the others all started laughing.

"Well katie you know who star is and i assume you know who cleo and marko are, so let me introduce the rest of us, am david, thats paul" he said pointing to the one that had wild hair "and thats dwanye", he said lastly pointing to the last boy.

"Nice to meet ou all", i said with a smile 860120

"Now that we know each other i gusse you could say that were friends"

"Yeah you could", i said sheepishley.

"Wel then boys i think it's time we let katie here get some sleep, she'l be here in the morning so we can talk then"

"Night boys or morning, whet ever you want to call it", waving them off i turned to the bed were star was already asleep, as i put my head on the pillow i didn't realise how tired i really was,but soon sleep took over me and all i saw was darkness.

so then people what do you think of the story so far. please review xx :)

who do you think that katie should go with and could she be the one to make star make her first kill.


End file.
